Mousetrap structures of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and arranged from a simple mousetrap construction as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,813 to a more complex construction as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,016.
The instant invention is directed to a mousetrap structure arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.